memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Helena/The Savage Empire/Act Two
Act Two Fade In Ext. Space, Warp field The Helena is at warp factor 7. Capt. Taylor (vo): Captain's log stardate 5467.9. The Helena is on course for the Romulan Neutral Zone in response to a distress call from one of our cargo vessels, I'm also getting to know my new first officer. Int. Captain's Ready Room Captain Taylor is looking over the Commander's service record. Cmdr. Martin: Commander John Thomas Martin reporting as ordered Captain. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Commander welcome aboard the Helena. He looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Thank you sir. She walks to him. Capt. Taylor: Commander at ease before you sprain something, and despite Starfleet protocols I don't like being addressed as sir. He goes to at ease. Cmdr. Martin: Sorry Captain. She looks at his file on her monitor. Capt. Taylor: I've been reviewing your file and I'm impressed topped your class at the Academy and chief tactical officer of the USS Constitution so what's the reason you wanted to be first officer?. He breathes. Cmdr. Martin: I wanted a change of assignment and this ship had the first officer position opened and I wanted it. She leans back. Capt. Taylor: Hmm, interesting very well take the bridge I've got somethings I need to get done dismissed. He nods and leaves the ready room. Ext. Space, warp field The Helena flies at warp seven. Int. Main bridge (red alert) On the bridge is at red alert, Samson is at tactical, Mitchell at the Conn, Sasha Mitchell at Nav, Commander Martin is giving a series of rapid fire orders from the command area. Various N.D's as needed. Cmdr. Martin: Come to course 313 mark 12 increase power to forward shields. Lt. Mitchell: Coming to course 313 mark 12 Commander. Daniel Mitchell inputs commands into the helm. Lt. Mitchell: Increasing speed to full impulse. Lieutenant Commander Samson inputs commands into the tactical console. Ltcmdr. Samson: Phasers are locked onto Klingon vessel Commander. Sasha turns to her brother. Lt. Mitchell: Daniel the enemy vessel is starting to fire photon torpedoes. Daniel inputs commands into the console. Lt. Mitchell: I see it Sasha coming about to course 311 mark 11. Commander Martin turns to Lieutenant Commander Samson. Cmdr. Martin: Commander do you have a phaser lock?. He inputs commands into the console. Ltcmdr. Samson: Aye, Commander. Commander Martin looks at him. Cmdr. Martin: Fire! Samson presses the fire button on the console. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Enemy vessel destroyed Commander. He presses commands on the arm rest of the Captain's Chair. Cmdr. Martin: End simulation sequence and secure from drill, Alpha shift, your response time was seven percent slower than gamma shift. All departments, submit drill evaluation reports..... Cut To: Int. Main Engineering Cmdr. Martin (oc): By oh nine hundred hours. Kelby turns to Ensign Peterson. Lt. Kelby: Ensign you'll be making that report. She looks at him. Ens. Peterson: Aye, sir. Cut to: Int. Main Bridge Commander Martin walks over to Lieutenant Commander Samson. Cmdr. Martin: What happened back there, Commander?. Samson turns to him. Ltcmdr. Samson: I'm sorry, sir. When we changed course I had to re-lock phasers before I could fire. He smiles at him and gives him some advice. Cmdr. Martin: Next time, try letting the locking relay float until the actual order to fire is given. They may not teach that trick at the Academy, but it works. He nods at him. Ltcmdr. Samson: Yes, sir. Commander Martin walks back to the chair. Cmdr. Martin: Mr. Mitchell resume previous heading warp factor 7. Mitchell inputs commands into the console. Lt. Mitchell: Aye, sir we're back on course 313 mark 14. Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge from her ready room. Capt. Taylor: Sasha change course to 315 mark 18. Commander Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: What about searching for the Shenandoah?. She sat in the Captain's chair. Capt. Taylor: They sent the Exeter out instead Captain Harris will give us a run down of what happened while we're on route to the border. Commander Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: It's nice that Jo got a promotion to Captain. Ext. Space warp field The Helena moves at warp seven.